The present disclosure relates to image analysis, and more specifically, to asymmetry detection.
Asymmetry detection is used, for example, in the medical field to identify tumors and other abnormalities in organs. Asymmetry detection can use a variety of methods to automate image analysis. The various methods are associated with a range of accuracies and costs.